Rent Summary That Would Make Anyone LOVE it
by EmilyAlice10
Summary: This is my Rent summary. It isn't like all the other rent in five minutes because i tried to make it really show what the show was about. No Day But Today. T for language.
1. Act 1

**Rent summary that would make anyone LOVE it.**

_Disclaimer: Jonathan Larson owns everything._

_Please review!! I tried to make this unlike all the other "rent in five minutes" so that people would actually like it, not think it was stupid._

---------------

**Mark:** Fuck. There's no one to help us and now Benny's bringing or shitty past back to us.

**Roger:** And I can't write a song.

---------------

**Mark:** I hate my parents

**Roger:** Who doesn't?

**Mark:** I'm going to go be a good friend and find Collins because I have nothing better to do.

**Roger:** I'm going to wallow in my misery.

**Both:** Good luck with that.

**Collins:** Ow! You couldn't even take the whole coat?!?

**Angel:** Hi honey. I'm a really nice person. I've got Aids, and I think you're cute.

**Collins:** Dido

**Angel:** Like my Mrs. Claus outfit?

**Collins:** Oh yea!!

**Angel:** Come with me to life support.

**Collins:** coming love!

---------------

**Roger:** I am going to die soon, thanks a lot April (my ex girlfriend who chose the cowards way out of HIV). I want to write a song to express my pain but I feel pathetic and I can't write anything.

---------------

**Mimi:** I'm a drug addict. I think your cute. Will you do drugs with me?

**Roger:** I learned that the hard way. My girl friend's dead and you look like her. You're depressing me, I dont want to face my fears. Get out.

**Mimi:** Love you too babe. (Leaves. Knocks on door)

**Roger:** What now?

**Mimi:** I dropped my drugs. I guess the answer is still no to helping with them?

**Roger:** Nice ass. Uhh. I mean...

**Mimi:** it's ok, I get that a lot. Btw, sorry bout your dead girl friend, and I'm not usually that insensitive. Let's dance. (Reaches into back pocket) haha, got it now. See ya later.

**Roger: **What just happened here?

---------------

**Collins: **Hey bitches!

**Mark: **YOU BROUGHT FOOD!!

**Collins: **Oh yea, and more than that!

**Roger: **OOoooooOOOoooooOOO!

**Angel: **I killed this guy's dog and now I'm rich. Oh and I have mad dance skills!!! Drummers rule!!! (A/N yea, I'm a drummer)

**Collins:** Girl, you rock!!

**Roger:** Girl...?

**Mark:** (to roger) shut up!

---------------

**Benny:** Hi you out of work losers that I used to know

**Mark:** What do you want? You're an insensitive jerk and we hate you.

**Benny:** I will make your dreams come true if you forget about your principals and become a sell out.

**Roger:** Fuck you

**Benny:** (to angel) boy or girl?

**Angel:** Get away from me you perv.

**Benny:** Fine have it your way. You'll be evicted.

**Angel:** You guys wanna go to life support with us?

**Mark:** I would, but unfortunately Maureen dumped me to be a lesbian and I am still trying to make her come back to me.

**Roger:** My life sucks. Leave me to my misery

**Collins:** Oh well, guess it's just us, come later!

---------------

**Joanne:** Ow! Mark?

**Mark:** Well, this is awkward.

**Joanne:** Maureen loves me! Not you!

**Mark:** just let me fix your equipment. Maureen is gonna cheat on you, same as me.

**Joanne:** NO! ...ok, maybe.

**Mark:** haha. I feel great.

**Joanne:** Good for you, get your happiness away from me.

**Maureen over the phone:** did you do all my work, pookie?!

**Mark:** pookie!

**Joanne:** Shut up!

---------------

**Paul:** Hi everyone, I know you are all sick and dieing but let's try to make you feel better. Live you life to the fullest. No Day But Today

**Mark:** Oops... sorry. can I film?

**Paul:** Sure, why not. we are nice and accept everyone.

**Gordon:** My T-cells suck (A/N Thank you to Jonathan Larson's friend for those words).

**Paul:** No Day But Today

**Gordon:** even though everything seems surreal right now, I am going to listen to you anyway.

**All:** We're going to die but we lived this long. No Day But Today.

---------------

**Mimi:** Lets go Out!! I wanna have fun! Roger, take me out? I love you.

**Roger:** ahhh! I love you to but I don't want to get hurt again!

**Roger:** Leave! I can't deal with this!

**Mimi:** Have fun! No Day But Today!

**Roger:** No! Not Now!! go away!! take your drugs!! Another Day!

**Mimi:** Dont freeze your heart! (A/N yes that's from Love Heals, another one of Jonathan's songs that is on the movie soundtrack. I know I am stealing a lot of lines) Come with me!

**Roger:** Dont do this!! Leave me alone!!

**Mimi:** My only goal is just to be!!

**Roger:** Go away!!

**Mimi:** Give in to love, or live in fear!

**Roger:** Another Day!

**Mimi:** No Day But Today!!

---------------

**Angel:** NYC sucks.

**Collins:** Oh yea, let's go to Santa Fe.

**Roger:** Why?

**Collins: **Why not?

**Roger:** Stop the philosopher talk!

---------------

**Angel:** I love you

**Collins:** I love you too.

**Angel:** I love you more.

**Collins:** I love you more.

dance, dance.

(A/N and this continues for 2 minutes and 28 seconds.)

---------------

**Homeless People:** Buy something!! we need money! Rudolph the Red nosed reindeer! (A/N 1-27-07, Hahaha Hahahaha!!)

**Junkies:** We'd rather buy drugs. Now we will list every street name for heroin known to man.

**Cops:** We will ruin your Christmas now!

**All:** It's Snowing!!

**Roger:** There's Mimi

**Mark:** Whooooooa!! I'll take her if you dont want her.

**Roger:** fuck off  
**All:** It's snowing!!

**Angel:** here's your new coat!!

**Collins:** can I kiss you now?

**Angel:** YAY!

**All:** It's snowing!!

**Roger:** Wanna come to diner?

**Mimi:** You mean you're being nice to me now?!?!

**Roger:** I'll take that as a yes.

**Maureen:** THE STAGE?!?!?

**All:** It's snowing!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!

---------------

**Maureen:** MOOOOOOOOOOOO!!!! I hate Benny!! MOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!!! Cows rule, diet coke sucks!! MOOOOOOOOOOOOO!! I can scream for a really long time!! MOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!

---------------

**Waiter:** Leave please, you never do anything except sing.

**Mark:** Fuck off.

**Angel:** Kapow!

**Benny:** Hey sexy Mimi.

**Mimi:** Leave. Now.

**Benny:** Bohemia is dead

**Mark:** Welcome to the funeral of Bohemia. Ass.

**Maureen:** (Moons Benny)

**Mark:** Inspiration. Expression. Going insane. Hating Mom and Dad. Bikes! Absolutes!! To being an Us of once instead of a Them!

**All:** La vie Boheme!

**Maureen:** She's my sister

**Waiter:** Vegetarians rule.

**All:** Wine and Beer!

**Mark:** Mucho masturbation

**Angel:** Sondheim!

**Maureen:** The STAGE!!!

**Mark** **and Mimi:** Blow off aunty Em!!

**Maureen and Joanne:** Sisters!

**Collins and Angel:** Brothers!

**Mr. Grey:** GET ME OUT OF HERE!!

**Benny:** aww, it's kinda fun... wait, right. Yea. Sorry bohemians. CHEEEEEEECK!!!

**Mark:** Now we are going to act crazy!!

**All:** whooooooa!

**All:** Actual Reality! Act Up. Fight Aids!

---------------

**Mimi:** I should tell you...

**Roger:** I should tell you...

**Mimi:** I have Aids

**Roger:** I have aids

**Mimi:** I should tell you

**Roger:** I should tell you

**Mimi:** Lets kiss lover

**Roger:** (kisses her)

**Mark:** awwwww!

---------------

**Joanne:** Your building is locked and everyone is Mooing!

**All:** YEA!!!!!!!!!!!!!! WOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOAAA!!!!!!!!!

**Random girl:** DANCE!!

**Mark:** FILM!!

**Angel:** MUSIC!!!

**Collins and Maureen:** ANARCHY!!

**All:** to living! Let he among us without sin be the first to condemn!!

**Rosario Dawson: **We're not doing it to you; we're doing it for us.

**All:** VIVA LA VIE BOHEME!!!


	2. Act 2

**Rent summary that would make anyone LOVE it.**

_Disclaimer: Jonathan Larson owns everything._

_Here's the next chapter! This is gonna be the end! Hope you like it!_

---------------

**All:** 525,600 minutes! Love, Love, Love!!

---------------

**Mimi:** I'm coming clean

**All:** YAY!

**Mark:** Maureen's a bitch

**Maureen:** Hahahaha... wait what?! Joanne come back to me!!

**Joanne:** yayay! I got Maureen to beg!

**Mark:** Ready to make a run for it when Benny catches us?

**Joanne:** Oh Yea!!

**Maureen:** Since when are they friends?

**Roger:** I hated my life, but now don't cause I love Mimi.

**Mark:** awwwwwww!

**All:** YAY!

**Collins and Angel:** We're wearing hot costumes!

**All:** YAY!

**Mark:** Powers back! Now our parents and bosses can annoy us more!!

**All:** YAYAY!!

---------------

**Mark's Mom:** Hi, I'm annoying!!

---------------

**Alexi Darling:** Hi! Call me on one of my many phones!

---------------

**Maureen:** Let's protest again!

**Mark and Joanne:** Ughhhhh.

**All:** Happy New Year

**Benny:** I'm gonna pretend to be nice, mess up Mimi and Roger's relationship and Mark is gonna film it so I look like the big nice guy.

**Mark:** WTF?

**Maureen:** DRAMA!!!

**Benny:** btw, I hate my wife, I'm gonna fuck Mimi instead.

**Roger:** I hate Mimi.

**Angel:** Let's all be nice. Sorry bout your cat Benny.

**Benny: **stop playing nice. I know you killed my dog.

**Angel:** ...

**Collins:** Wanna get drunk?

**Benny:** Oh yea.

**Angel:** Mimi, love roger. Roger, love Mimi.

**Roger:** I'm leaving you Mimi.

**The Man:** Hahaha! I've got my junkie back!

---------------

**Maureen:** Flirt, flirt, flirt.

**Joanne: **Overreact, overreact, overreact.

**Maureen:** I'm sexy, do you want me or not?!?

**Joanne:** I'll pass. You want me?

**Maureen:** HAHAHAHAHAHA!!

**Maureen and Joanne:** BYE!!

---------------

**All:** Life gets depressing now.

---------------

**Mimi:** I die without Roger

**Collins:** I die without Angel

**Maureen:** I die without Joanne

**Mark:** I die without my friends

**Joanne:** I die without Maureen

**Angel:** I die (literally) without Collins

**Roger:** I die without Mimi, but I'm still causing all this trouble cause I dont want to get hurt again.

---------------

**Alexi Darling:** I live a life of luxury and you dont!! Hahahaha!!

---------------

**All:** I like sex.

**All:** Me too.

**Angel:** I love you Collins. and dies.

**All:** I hate my Boy/Girl friend.

**Collins:** oh yea, well mines dead!

---------------

**Collins:** Angel I love you!!

**All:** Angel we miss you!! tear Sing, cause what's better to do at a funeral than sing about our misery?!

---------------

**Mark:** Alexi darling is very insensitive, I mean, omigod! I wonder if things happen for a reason, if everything is so scientific or if some things just are the way they are and are totally unexplainable. Who's gonna be there, and what's gonna happen when everything goes wrong. I'm so alone.

---------------

**Mimi:** Roger's running away from me.

**Roger:** Mimi's with this yuppie Benny

**Joanne:** I hate Maureen!

**Mark:** Calm down!

**Mimi:** I hate Roger!

**Roger: **You've got Benny!

**Mimi and Joanne:** I want love like Angel because my love sucks!!!

**Collins:** Shut up!!! The love of my life just died, this families' splitting up and all you can do is fight? Wow, you're pathetic.

**All:** Bye

---------------

**Mark: **You love Mimi

**Roger: **You're alone

**Mark: **You need Mimi even if she's sick

**Roger: **You have no feelings

**Mark: **bye

**Roger: **Bye

**Mimi: **I love you. You dont want me. Bye

**Roger: **Bye

**Benny: **I'll be nice for once and help you.

**Mimi: **Goodbye Loooooooove.

---------------

**Mark:** I can't wallow in my misery forever. The end of the millennium sucks.

**Roger:** I suck at writing songs and I miss Mimi.

**Mark: **I suck at making movies and I miss Angel.

**Both:** Oh well, what else is new? The end of the millennium is depressing.

**Mark:** I can make a movie. yay!

**Roger:** I can write a song. yay!

**Both:** we're gonna quit our jobs. yay! at least we've got each other. yay!

---------------

**Parent:** We are annoying and we miss our kids. bye!

---------------

**Homeless people:** Nothing is new. same old, same old.

**Mark: **this year sucked, but in a good way.

**Roger:** no Mimi.

**Mark:** the power blows... again

**Collins:** I stole from the ATM.

**Mark:** Oh yea!

**Roger:** Cooooooooooooooode! (A/N fun to say that!)

**Collins:** A-N-G-E-L

**Maureen:** Mimi's dieing and you guys are singing?!?

**Joanne: **what has the world come to?!

**Mimi:** cold over here!

**Collins:** The stupid hospital put me on hold!!!

**Roger:** Now I will song about your eyes while starring at your forehead instead of doing something to keep you from dieing.

**Mimi:** Angel told me to come back, so here I am!

**Mark:** Yay!

**Roger:** Mimi's alive!!

**All:** No Day But Today!!

**Girls:** Good times, good times.

**Boys:** I'm not pathetic, I have friends and love

**Girls:** We're all together and happy

**Boys:** Give into Love or live in Fear.

**Girls:** I die without you

**Boys:** no day but today

**All:** NO DAY BUT TODAY!!!


End file.
